


Concern, Care, and Comfort

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Danny, Dom/sub, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sub Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the club, Danny escapes out into the alley before the kanima attacks and finds that the creature had followed him. Except Jackson, as he knew the kanima was, didn’t want to hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern, Care, and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for these TW Kink Meme prompts: [here](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=3192887) and [here](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=3202871).

“Jackson!”

Danny turned in place, frowning. The bodies were piling around him, sweaty and smelling like barely contained sex, but instead of turning him on, it had Danny wanting to get out.

And now he’d just hallucinated someone calling Jackson’s name.

Danny gave an apologetic smile to his dance partner and slipped away. He felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck that he’d come to associate with being watched, but he ignored it. For the moment. There was something going on and he needed to figure it out.

It had to do, he thought, with the tape he’d seen. The one he knew he shouldn’t have watched, but did anyway.

Too much was being hidden from him and in the end, Danny’s concern for Jackson had won over his respect for his supposed best friend’s privacy.

At first he’d thought the tape had been a joke Jackson was playing on him, a weird horror movie prank. Jackson certainly had the funds to pull something like that off. But it still didn’t fit.

Danny was outside now in the back alley of the club. He looked around, hoping that he wasn’t intruding on some shadowed blowjob, but luckily he was alone. Or at least, he thought he was, until he saw a shadow move.

The scaled creature Danny had seen Jackson turn into on the tape stepped into the light. His mouth was closed and his eyes were fixed on Danny. Behind him, a tail twitched.

“Jackson,” Danny breathed. His heart beat loudly in his chest. He should be scared out of his mind, he knew, but somehow he wasn’t.

Instead, he felt concern. “Jackson,” he said again. “What did you do to yourself?”

The monster that was Jackson looked down suddenly. As if he was ashamed and it was that which gave Danny the courage to step forward, a hand held out. “Come here.”

Reptilian Jackson looked back up and then took a step. And another until he was within Danny’s reached. Danny brushed his hand against the cool scales of his friend’s skin and sighed. “Oh, Jackson.”

“Danny!” The club door behind him banged open. Danny spun, blocking Jackson with his body as he saw Scott and Stiles rush out.

“Danny,” that was Stiles. “There’s… the kanima is right behind you.”

“Kanima?” Danny glanced back and saw that Jackson had retreated towards the shadows, hissing at Scott. Scott growled back, his eyes flashing gold and Danny’s mouth tightened. “Okay, stop.”

Scott blinked and then his eyes were back to brown. “What?”

“You too, Jackson,” Danny said, turning to face the… kanima. “Don’t run away,” he added, because Jackson was inching slowly backwards.

Jackson stopped, head tilted to the side like he was considering, and then he came forward again until he was right in Danny’s space. One tail curled around Danny’s leg and Danny let it. His hand came almost naturally to rest on Jackson’s scaled neck and Jackson let him like he’d never done before.

“Huh,” Stiles said. “Well… I guess he wasn’t here to kill you.”

Jackson hissed, going rigid, but Danny’s hand tightened and he settled down. Danny frowned, wondering. “One of you need to explain to me everything,” he said.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a glance. “Yeah,” Scott nodded. “I think that might be best.”

Stiles laughed. “Though you might have to explain some things too.”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed. “Jackson, I don’t suppose you want to, uh, change back?”

Jackson considered him with reptilian eyes for a moment, and then the scales receded from his face and neck and arms until it was the teen Danny knew better than he knew anyone else standing in his space.

“Danny,” Jackson whispered. “I… I remembered.”

“What?” Danny asked.

“All of it,” Jackson still looked a little green. “It… my memories came back and it… the thing inside me, it was saying I needed-” he cut himself off, as if suddenly remembering that they had watchers.

Stiles was looking between them with a contemplative glance, though Scott still seemed confused. “It’s not  _friend_ , is it?” he asked.

Jackson swallowed and then shook his head. “No.”

“Okay,” Scott said. His eyes were averted and suddenly Danny realized that Jackson had no clothes on. He quickly glanced around for something to help cover the teen up, only to see Stiles holding out his outer jacket.

“Thanks,” Danny said when Jackson didn’t say anything. He grabbed the jacket and knotted it around Jackson’s waist. Jackson just leaned into him.

“I’m gonna call Allison,” Scott said, face still red.

“Good idea,” Stiles stated and handed Scott his phone. “Come on,” he addressed Danny and Jackson, “we need to go someplace more private.”

Danny nodded sharply, and then suddenly realized that he’d put his hand back on Jackson’s neck, rubbing circles to comfort him. “I have my car. I’ll drive Jackson.”

Scott looked as if he was about to argue, but Stiles nodded. “The school will be deserted right now. Lacrosse field.”

He left before Danny could reply, but Danny would’ve agreed anyway so he didn’t mind too much. Stiles was… something else. But maybe that would be explained at the school.

“Let’s go,” Danny told Jackson, dropping his hand to his friend’s back instead of his neck. Jackson didn’t comment, which was even more interesting.

At Danny’s car, though, Jackson stepped away and turned so that he and Danny were facing each other. “I’m not your type,” he stated.

Danny hesitated. “Not the way you usually are.”

“What does that mean?” Jackson frowned. His tone changed into something Danny was more used to and he suddenly missed what it had been before. “If you have something to tell me then say it.”

“Jackson,” Danny shook his head. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about. I need… I need to be the protector.”

Jackson stilled. “I… I’m not weak. You saw what I am. I can protect myself.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Danny argued. “I want to take care of you and you… you wouldn’t ever let me.”

Jackson turned his face away and in the light shining from the parking lot lamp Danny could see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. “The-, what did Stilinski call it?”

“Kanima,” Danny supplied helpfully.

Jackson nodded. “The kanima needs a… person. I guess. Someone to tell it what to do. I mean, not like-” he cut himself off, cheeks very red now.

Danny let out a sort of harsh laugh. He never thought it would come to this, but he was almost glad that it did. “Jackson, I knew from day one that you were more of a sub than the dominant you try to be in public.”

Jackson’s head twisted sharply and he stared. “How?”

Danny shrugged. “I just could. I wanted… I’m not submissive. Not in my relationships.”

“That’s why you said I wasn’t your type,” Jackson stated, understanding coming over him. “So all this time, I could’ve had you if I’d just…”

“You wanted me?” It was Danny’s turn to be surprised. “You never said.”

“I was scared,” Jackson said and Danny could see how much it cost him to admit it. “But the kanima needs someone and I didn’t want it to be anyone but you. I trust you.”

“That’s all I need,” Danny told him, stepping forward until he had Jackson up against the side of his car. “Jackson.”

Jackson tilted his head up and Danny met him in a rough kiss, pouring years of frustration in it. Jackson answered him fiercely, but not angrily. Not trying to war for dominance.

Danny broke away, following his instincts as he moved his mouth to Jackson’s neck and nipped at it. Jackson let out a soft hiss and Danny took that as permission to bite harder, so he did.

Jackson’s head fell back against the car. “Danny.”

“I’ve got you,” Danny promised. “You’re mine now, you’re finally mine Jackson. I’m not letting you go.”

“Good,” Jackson whispered.

Danny laughed, pleased. “We should go. Talk with the wonder twins.”

Jackson pouted, but didn’t argue as Danny prodded him into the passenger seat.

“Hey, Danny,” he said as Danny started the car.

“Yeah?” Danny asked.

“Thanks,” he murmured. “For accepting me.”

“I’ll always accept you,” Danny said. “You know that. No matter what you do, what you did, even if I don’t agree with it.”

Jackson nodded and fiddled slightly with the jacket around his waist.

“I have a set of clothes in the backseat,” Danny told him. “Change.” It was an order and Danny winced, almost expecting Jackson to snap at him, but instead Jackson just reached back to find the clothes.

It would take some getting used to, this new side of his friend. Except… of course they were more than friends now, weren’t they? Danny smiled at the thought. How many nights he wished for something like this?

Well, he hadn’t imagined all that  _this_  encompassed, but no one got exactly what they wished for and Danny was good at adapting. No matter what, he thought as he glanced at Jackson out of the corner of his eye, he vowed to do everything in his power to care for the teen sitting next to him. Jackson was his to protect, to comfort.

To care for. To love, even, but they were teenagers and it was too soon for that.

One day, Danny mused. Perhaps.


End file.
